1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local television antenna system for use with a direct broadcast satellite television system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite television systems have emerged as an alternative to cable television systems. In recent years, the huge C-band parabolic antennas previously used in satellite television systems have given way to mini-dish receivers used in direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems, which typically range in size from 18-36 inches in diameter. These commercial mini-dish antennas are not only more affordable to consumers, but are less obtrusive than the old C-band antennas. Despite numerous advantages of DBS systems, more consumers currently subscribe to cable television services than DBS services. One reason is that DBS systems are unable to provide local programming, such as local news and sports, that customers have come to expect.
Many attempts to provide local programming in conjunction with DBS systems have been awkward, complex, incomplete, and/or expensive. For example, one solution has been to subscribe to DBS service as well as cable service. However, this solution is too expensive for the majority of consumers.
RDI Electronics, Inc. of Valhalla, N.Y. has provided a solution which is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, an omnidirectional local antenna 10 is mounted to one end of a support pipe 20 using a bracket. The local antenna 10 includes an antenna plate 12 having two curved dipoles 14 and 16 extending from the antenna plate 12. The other end of support pipe 20 is fixed to a support pipe 32 holding a satellite dish 30. A double clamp 40 (made by spot-welding two pipe clamps) couples local antenna support pipe 20 to satellite dish support pipe 32. Circuitry 50, including a single diplexer, is mounted to the antenna plate 12. Circuitry 50 amplifies the received local broadcast television signals received by antenna 10 and combines the local broadcast television signals with the satellite service signals received by the satellite dish 30. The output of circuitry 50 is provided on a coaxial cable 60 to diplexer 70 located within the subscriber's home. Diplexer 70 separates the local broadcast television signals from the satellite signals and provides the separated signals to appropriate ports of a satellite receiver 80.
While the system shown in FIG. 1 produces satisfactory results, further advances may be made to improve, among other things, the mechanical strength of the structure and the quality of the received signal.